Witch Spell
by ayasa-chan
Summary: Do you believe in love spell? A wise man said that you can make your person fall in love with you if the feelings were not really mutual. But is there a chance? (TWO SHOTS)


**Author's Note:** I was reading some info about this pairing when I saw that Watsuki stated in Comic Con that Aoshi and Misao got married in the end. It's really obvious right? My cousin (who was studying Japanese language and culture) said that Japanese women in earlier times changed hair style for the marital status. Look at Kaoru and Misao in the end of the manga. Hahaha. I read the entire RuroKen manga but didn't know these things lol

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin © is copyright of Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Witch Spell**

_Love is happiness. Love is sacrifice. Love doesn't envy anything. Love is blind._

I fell in love just like any other girls in my age. I'm swimming in the pool of happiness as I think of him. How I wish that he will notice me or even say hi and smile, I'll bet I'm the happiest person in the earth if that happens, hmm… what's this? Oh clouds. Hahaha. I'm really crazy, there are clouds now surrounding me, it looks fluffy… and … oh they turned grayish black… Maybe it will rain later but is that really cloud?

"MISAO-CHAN, YOU PUT THE WRONG CHEMICAL, YOU'RE BURNING THE LAB!" Seta Soujiro shouted in the room.

"OH MY GOD! DAMN!" Makimachi Misao shook her head when she saw the wooden table burnt in raging flames. She was about to press the fire alarm when her best friend, Soujiro use the flame extinguisher to stop the spread of fire. She sighs; things do not turn better when thinking unnecessarily things.

"It's okay now, we're really lucky that's it's only us in this room AND ALIVE!" He removed the lab gown and put the instruction manual in his bag "And what makes you burn the Monosodium and Hydro together, chemistry princess?! Do you want to kill us?!" he lose his temper, he didn't mean to raised his voice like that.

"It's... It's… I'm really sorry, Sou-kun. I'm an idiot." She answered.

He put an arm around her - being hot-headed was not his personality. He took a deep breath and tried his very best to smile. "What's bothering you? Do you feel sick? Sao-chan, you're not like you these past few days. You're always sad." he whispered.

Feeling the comfort Soujiro gave him, she answered... "I'm just really lonely for a stupid reason that's all."

"Oh, that's what girls say when they were in love! Hahahaha! Who's that lucky guy?"

"Eh? Promise me you won't tell" Misao raised her hand like eight year old and laughed.

He took a deep breath and raised his right hand, "I promise."

"Do you know Shinomori-senpai?" Misao whispered.

"Shinomori Aoshi? The student head of martial arts club?" he yelled.

Misao put him down and sat together in a chair, "Shhhh. Quiet." She blushed.

"But he's already a senior besides graduation is approaching. He'll go to college soon!"

"What should I do? Did I have the chance? Tell me please." Misao frowned.

"Hmmmm. I think you should talk to him and be friends with him. At least before he leaves, he knows you." He patted her head gently. "You can do it, Sao-chan, aren't you?"

"Thanks Sou-kun" she answered and took a deep breath, tomorrow is another day.

* * *

_The next day…._

Misao went to senior building where she rarely step a foot on. Soujiro sent her good luck message with kisses emoticon and she smiled, the boy doesn't changed after all. Her heart beats fast as the Kendo and Martial Arts room was going nearer in her sight. She didn't have the plan to go inside the club. She didn't also have the confidence to introduce herself so fast. What should I do? What should I do? She looked at the floor while she walks casually when someone bumps her accidentally and her three books fell on the floor.

She looked at the person who was helping her picking up the fallen books - tall, dark, lean, and oh… gorgeous. The man looked at him with his blue eyes, "I'm sorry, here."

Her face went red. She didn't know what to say.

"Are you well? Your face was red. Do you have a fever?" Aoshi asked and helped her up.

"Uhmm... uhmm… I have rosy cheeks since before whenever the weather is hot and sunny." Misao laughed and fanned herself like an idiot. Oh sunny? But it's raining, damn.

All the people around them watched and laughed at the sight of them.

"I believe that you have to see the weather outside." He said and walked away – ignoring the other people teases.

* * *

That afternoon, two people sat in swing in the park. Soujiro mumbled things about what happened in his football team when Misao was absently minded and cursing herself what happened in that day. He stopped swinging and looked at her; she's still sad, for God's sake.

"Misao, you should not think about it. It really creeps me out when you're sad like that." Soujiro said.

"ITS REALLY EMBARASSING, IM REALLY STUPID. I'LL BE GLAD IF I SWALLOWED BY THE GROUND BUT I DIDN'T. PEOPLE AROUND US TEASE ME." She answered while looking at the grass ground.

He pushes her back to make her swing. "Chill, do you believe in witch spell?" he asked sheepishly.

"Eh? Witch spell?" she confusedly answered.

"If you used a spell, Shinomoi-san will fall in love with you. I guarantee that, 100 percent."

He stopped the swing and she stood in front of him so they were in the same height level. "Is that true? Stop making fun of me, I'm not in the mood."

"Yes. Aoshi Shinomori is the ex-boyfriend of Megumi. She said he has a lack of alcohol tolerance that's why he prefers drinking tea. It was his favorite drink anyway."

"So? I remembered that they dated three years ago and Megs ditched him up because of that rooster head. It doesn't concern me anyway." She answered. Misao suddenly think about her other friends, Kaoru who was now officially dating with Kenshin, Megumi who had her on and off boyfriend Sanosuke and Yahiko who was her neighbor had a crush on the shy girl, Tsubame who happens to have a crush on him too. Her circle of friends has a good romantic life while she stuck in single status but happy with her best-est friend, Soujiro – which was single too.

"So you want to learn my spell?" Soujiro said and held her shoulders.

"Don't tell me you're a psycho now? But tell me please…. I really need that!" she pouted.

"Listen carefully; you have to put this Mom's magic honey in his tea." He handed her the small can of honey. "It really works. My mom used that to bewitch my father and look what happened, I born. It's up to you if you want to believe me or not but there's no wrong in trying."

"Isn't this expired?"

"No. It's really safe. Try this when you're ready. Anyway, kendo club is vacant for whole day tomorrow so don't waste your chance." He winked.

"Where… What… why the hell did you know all of these things?"

"Me is me. I'm always fast in everything. Hahahaha. Bye, Sao-chan." He ran away.

Misao stared at the small jar of honey in her hands. She took a deep breath, "There's no backing out now, I'll try it." She whispered.

* * *

The sun was settling down but the ground remains wet from the pouring hard rain lately. His eyes darted at the empty road, his muscles sore, Aoshi was not feeling well. Being senior has a lot of works to do and his extracurricular activities in a club add more stressed on his body. He desperately needs good grades to enter in a high-class university. And he won't allow anybody to beat him especially his classmate, Himura Kenshin.

Walking on the familiar road he knew for years, there was a playground. He saw a man and woman playing swing. The man left the girl who was looking at the ground and upset. Maybe he ditched him up, coward man, Aoshi thought but when the girl raised her head and stare at him; he was surprised to see the girl who made the whole kendo club tease him.

He walked through her but she tried to run away from him as if she was avoiding him. He held her left hand. "It's not a big deal."

"Eh?" Misao stared at the hand that was holding hers and blush. Maybe the incident lately was not bad at least he hold her hand.

But he immediately pulled away.

"Name?" he asked.

"Makimachi Misao." She smiled. "I'm freshman and I look so young for my age but don't call me kid."

"Aa."

"I always knew you. Jiya said that you've trained martial arts in Aoiya too. We owned it you know." Misao blurted out many things but he didn't listen on the rest what she was saying, he just like the way her voice drifts in his ears, it was calm and cheery.

"So Aoshi? Do you want to go?" Misao asked.

"Pardon?" He felt dumb. Maybe she realized that he was not listening to her.

"I said if you want to have some tea with me in Aoiya. You still remember Okina? He'll be glad to see you again." Misao sighs.

"Aa."

Tea – it sounds so relaxing. He was tired, he wanted to go home but there's no wrong spending time with someone for a tea, visiting Okina will be great. At first, he thought that Misao was the shy type girl but after sitting for a conversation, she blabbled many things like her favorite color which he didn't listen to.

Misao smiled at her unexpected plans. Later, she will make Aoshi fall in love with her.

**(SEE YOU NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER) :3**


End file.
